The present disclosure relates generally to the field of detecting account compromises, and more specifically, to detecting account compromises involving financial accounts and associated financial transactions such as bank transactions, automated teller (e.g., ATM) transactions, point of sale transactions, etc.
Accounts such as financial accounts may be compromised in several ways. For example, an automated teller machine may be monitored in order to obtain account information such as account numbers, passwords or personal identification numbers (PINs), etc., such that one or more accounts become compromised and the misappropriated information may later be used in fraudulent transactions. Financial accounts may also be compromised in a variety of other ways, including electronic data theft and other means.
There are many challenges associated with detecting and mitigating the impact of fraudulent transactions resulting from account compromises. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved system and method for detecting and mitigating account compromises.